


"Gold’s Kitchen" Prompt: The Shower

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold's Kitchen: prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef Gold and Belle take their shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold’s Kitchen" Prompt: The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> theladyofthedarkcastle prompt: Gold’s Kitchen: (You knew this was coming heh heh heh) How was that shower there, you two? ;) These are the events that happened after "Gold’s Kitchen" part eleven.

Belle opens the bathroom door, as steam from the shower hits her face. “Rumple, are you even in here?”

"Yes, dearie."

"I can’t even see where I’m going." Belle steps into the bathroom and takes off the blanket.

"Can you follow my voice?"

"Well, of course I can."

"Then find me, dearie."

Belle has never been in Chef Gold’s bathroom, so she feels around to where she’s going. “Rumple?”

"I’m here, sweetheart."

She catches the direction of his voice and feel for the shower door. Belle opens the door and sees Chef Gold’s silhouette. “I’m coming inside,” she timidly says and steps into the shower, feeling wet hands on her shoulders. “Rumple?”

”Yes.” He pulls her closer to him.

"I’m so glad I found you. I was afraid of slipping."

"That’s not going to happen with me, dearie."

"I know, I trust you."

"Can you see me know?"

Belle focuses her eyes on Gold and his image becomes clear. “Yes, sweetie, I can see you.”

"Good." He draws her into him and kisses her. "I can’t get enough of your taste."

"I’m acquiring a taste for you as well."

Gold fills the loofa with soap and turns Belle around, washing her back. “I wish we could stay here all day.”

"We could."

Gold thinks for a moment. “That wouldn’t be right, dearie.”

"Yes, you’re right." Belle quickly turns to face him, taking ahold of his cock. "I want more of you."

He removes her hand and drops the loofa in the shower. “We can’t, dearie. I don’t have any condoms right now.”

"Well, don’t just leave me without anything." She smirks.

"Oh, Belle. Have I told you, you’re amazing?"

"Yes." She takes his hand and guides his finger to her clit, helping him rub herself into another orgasm. "Ahh !" she moans.

Gold moves his hand against her faster and strokes his cock. “We can’t keep doing this, Belle,” he heavily breathes.

"Oh… fuck ! Who… who says we can’t," she whimpers.

"No one, I guess." Gold suddenly slips and she quickly catches him. "Thank you, dearie." He stands up straight.

"Don’t thank me, just get me off." She take hold of his cock, stroking him.

"That’s not a problem," He continues to caresses her pearl.

"Oh, shit, Rumple," she cries and her body trembles, as she strokes his dick faster.

"Fuck !" Chef Gold groans and they both come again. Gold catches Belle, as her body weakens, after the jolt of her orgasm. "We need to get out of this shower."

"Yes, we do." she sighs.

Gold helps her out of the shower and takes her straight to his bed, wrapping the blanket around her. “We have to get out of the house, Belle.”

"I know." She jumps up and kisses him devotedly. "I forgot to put the jam in the refrigerator." She spoke upon his lips.

"Should I get it, dearie?"

"Yes."


End file.
